Bio Class
by C Nelson
Summary: Fang, Max and the rest of their Bio class gets locked out of the classroom. So what is there do do, play would you rather. FAXNESS!


**OK I was thinking about this in Biology class and came up with this idea! SO I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing!**

**Oh and by the way Fang and Max are both fifteen! And there are a bunch of other random people I made up in this story!**

_MAX POV_

It was finally Friday and what a long week it had been. Fang finally breaking up with that Lisa chick, Iggy and Nudge getting together, Angel getting her first kiss and well, Gazzy just still blowing up stuff. So, for the most part the week was full of hot and heavy drama.

Well it was only going to get worse this afternoon as I was walking to last period. Then I saw standing outside of the door was every single member of our class, waiting for something.

I walked up to Fang and asked him, "Fnick, what's going on?"

He looked at me and I saw his eyes smile, "Well Max, everyone seems to be locked out of the biology room and Mrs. Smith is no wear to be found."

"Oh." I said, my mouth forming a perfect little 'o'.

Then Fang sat against the wall and I sat down next to him, soon everyone was in a circle, sitting in the middle of a school hallway at 1:00 p.m. on a Friday afternoon.\

"I have an idea," Caitlin McCrow said. "Let's play would you rather." She had the biggest smile on her face, but I looked over at Fang and he couldn't figure it out either.

"Dude, let's do it, there's nothing better to do." Toby Lancer said, agreeing with Caitlin.

One by one everyone agreed, even Fang and I, but only out of curiosity.

"Fine but you can only say would you rather kiss," Alison Mage said, sounding every hopeful and eying Fang at the same time. I got in my protection mode and grabbed his hand and held on to it loosely.

"Fine whatever." Someone else said and then we were off.

The game went on and on and people soon started to realize who everyone else liked. Fang and I a just stat back and watched them all play, it was really quite interesting all though not a interesting as the fact that I was still holding onto Fangs hand.

Alison then called out Fang's name, "Nick," She asked, her voice laced with sugar, "Who would you rather go out with Lisa or Max?"

There were shouts from some people, seeing as this question was not a part of the rule that she, herself, had made up.

"Well," Fang began, "Seeing as I dumped Lisa, I would much rather go out with Max." After he finished saying that he squeezed my hand, I knew what was coming.

"I don't believe you, prove it." Alison pushed.

"Fine." Fang stated simply. He then turning to me and leaned into to me so that our lips were millimeters away.

"Something I have to do." Fang whispered against my lips and then kissed me.

It wasn't like all of our other kisses, this one was sweet and soft and ended far to soon for my liking.

"Need any more proof Alison?" I asked her with a smirk.

Before she could answer Mrs. Smith came running down the hallway. "Oh my, kids I am so sorry, I had a phone call and lost track of time." She then unlocked the door and the game was ended just like that.

Everyone went into the room and just before Fang went in I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. Our bodies were pressed together and I could hear his uneven breathing.

"Fang, It's ok." I said with a smirk, he had no idea what was coming.

"That's good, Max. I am glad you enjoyed it." I saw a flash of a smile cross his face.

"Are you telling me that you did not enjoy it, Fnick?" I said leaning in closer.

"Well you could learn t be a better kisser." He said slyly.

"Well we are in school and no time like the present." I didn't give him any time to process his thoughts to what I had just said before I kissed him again.

This one was way more forceful than the one about minutes ago. I felt Fang's arms snake around my waist pulling me closer and I wrapped my hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

We were so into our make-out session that we didn't even hear the classroom door open and out set Mrs. Smith.

"Nick, Max, come on now, we aren't learning about reproduction for 3 weeks."

**OK that was it, like it, hate it? Review! Oh and I think I am going to update the Max Ride story I wrote ON Fire! If you haven't read it yet check it out!**


End file.
